Batman: Darkness fall
by gameboy5432
Summary: My response to the reboot, and this is what kind of story i would write I have been fan of DC for a long time, this is a Batman center fic, b ut will have other superheroes from the Justice league appear.
1. Chapter 1

Batman: Darkness fall.

**Chapter one: A strange night**

**New York City 2:59 a.m.**

"_That psychopath carved a trail of destruction all the way from Gotham to here to New York, his twisted reason behind it was that it was time to spicing things up, his version of what was to go on a rampage that made half the state burn to the ground, for weeks I have been searching for him in this city"_

Batman thought to himself as he glided through the night of New York following the signal of the tracer he put on the joker, his mind was exhausted from the various tricks joker laid for him, his body near breaking point from physical exertion.

"_I am at my breaking point, but I will not stop, I will continue forward , I do not have time to stop or even slow down, no rest for the wicked, so no rest for me!"_ Batman thought to himself as he arrived at jokers position.

He landed down in the shadows a few feet away from the alley were joker should be, he got out his batarang and gluing his body to the wall, he peaked and was immediately shocked at what he saw.

"You can come out Batman, I am no threat to you"

"_A voice which could belong to a monster or a man says to me, I could try to categorize it…."_ Batman thought to himself as he walked around the corner were the Jokers dead body lay, above it was his executioner.

"Justice has been dealt with this night" Spawn said to him.

"_But how do you categorize something that is neither one nor the other"_

Batman walks toward the center of the alley, he knows Spawn, of his reputation and of his acts, he may slaughter the wicked, but he takes lives none the less, the one thin line which batman never crosses he did, batman knows he needs to be brought down, but he doesn't know how… at least not yet.

"Justice? How can you say this is justice Spawn when it's nothing short of murder?"

"This monster did so much destruction that if the tears of the ones he hurt were gathered in one place an ocean would not be enough to contain them" Spawn responded to the dark knight.

"And is that your justification for this, I know firsthand of what that freak did, but he should have been brought to justice, not to revenge and murder, this was not what was right" Batman said to him as he took several steps closer to Spawn.

"And how many times has your 'justice' failed, how many times he escaped from Arckham, if someone would have done this the first time he appeared your city would have been spared great suffering, don't you agree" Spawn challenged him as he also stepped forward towards Batman.

"I agree on that, but I refuse to acknowledge it, because if I did what you just did tonight Spawn, then there wouldn't be any difference between me and the monster in place in Gotham" Batman replied, their faces now inches from one another.

"You speak as if there is a difference between you and them, but would a sane and good man dress as a demon and stalk the shadows, how long will you keep your false hope than one day you can leave the shadows and return to the light?" Spawn said to him.

"And what about you Spawn, I've studied you and from my studies I found that you don't like taking human life, how long will you keep your false hope that you are a demon and one day you can leave the light entirely?" Batman replied they're faces now mere inches from one another, neither one budging to the others arguments, both mentally and physically.

Just then sirens were heard in the distance, the sound of that signalized that those who dwell in the light were approaching, so both Hellspawn and Dark knight retreated to the shadows, neither taking they're eyes of the other.

….Several hours latter…..

A great rain now hit New York, such responses from other nature often happened when great events took place, and although this event was witnessed by no one, the encounter between the Avatar of Order and the avatar of Vengeance was indeed a great event.

Now on opposite corners of the city both the Caped Crusader and the Unholy guardian of earth sat atop of building, both of them played what the other had said through their minds.

"_I always thought that there was a line between me and the criminals I hunt, a line which despite the fact that I am constantly temped to break keeps me human"_ Batman thought to himself.

"_I have always considered my heart, my humanity to be gone, and that whatever I do is both justified and necessary for a monster does not remorse for lives took, even if they were for a right cause" _Spawn thought to himself.

"_You speak as if there is a difference between you and them, but would a sane and good man dress as a demon and stalk the shadows, how long will you keep your false hope than one day you can leave the shadows and return to the light?"_

Spawns words echoed throughout Batman's head.

"_And what about you Spawn, I've studied you and from my studies I found that you don't like taking human life, how long will you keep your false hope that you are a demon and one day you can leave the light entirely?"_

And Batman's words did the same to the former Al Simons.

"_But even so…could he had been right, was what that 'person' said to me the truth? And if it was, were do I go from here?"_

"_But even so…could he had been right, was what that 'person' said to me the truth? And if it was, were do I go from here?"_

The question thought echoed trough the heads of the Caped Crusader and Hell Renegade's and only the cold wind of the night was their only answer.

**Gotham city, 19:00 P.M**

"_My time in Gotham in New York had taken me away from Gotham city. Fortunately nothing major happened during my absence, I would like nothing more than to get some rest for a few hours before going on patrol again, so why did I answered the phone?"_

Bruce thought to himself as he listened to what the person on the other line had to say.

"So as you can see Bruce we require you're presence since the ambassadors have specifically requested you to attend"

"Harvey, I supported you when you were the DA, I supported you when you ran for Judge, and even now I support you, I'd do what you'd ask me, but do I really have to go, can't I just make some excuse and you know…" Bruce replied.

"Bruce!" Harvey replied in a playful tone to his longtime friend and ally.

"Alright, alright, but still you can't blame a guy for trying to get out of a boring business dinner"

"Amen to that brother!" Harvey replied and they shared a chuckle, Bruce then hung up the phone and went to prepare himself for the meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxx LA Luna restaurant, central Gotham xxxxxxxxx.

Bruce and Harvey were seated on one side of a four person table, on the other side was their respective business associates, namely Queen Hyppolyta and Princess Dianna.

"I am very flattered that you are interested in becoming allies with our Country your Majesty and business partners with my company" Bruce asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Man's world has many pains which we must heal and our mission would be easier if we had an ally in our efforts, that is why we wish to secure and alliance with one of the great houses of man's world both through ink and blood" Hyppolyta said to them.

"trough blood?" Harvey said as his mind went into Judge mode and Bruce's mind automatically went into Batman mode.

"A marriage between myself and one noble of man's world, you in this case mister Wayne" Dianna replied nonchalantly.

And then both modes crashed.

"Well..i am flattered that you'd consider me for that, but may I ask why?" Bruce said as he went into playboy mode as he took a sip of his drink.

"If I have to give only one reason I'd say you're a man in whom a woman can trust to be faithful" Dianna replied which caused Bruce to choke on his drink and Harvey to do the same with his.

Cough*cough* Take that back! Cough* cough" Bruce replied as he struggled to regain air in his lungs.

"What makes you say that your highness, I mean you know the kind of men mother warn their daughters about, Bruce here is the man which those kinds of man that those kinds of men warn women about, no offence Bruce" Harvey said to him.

"None taken" Bruce replied with a wave of the hand.

"Do you remember the various charity events which we hosted for period of a few months this year?" Hyppolyta asked.

Both men gave a nod.

"During that time I scouted potential suitors, and I found that despite the fact that many of them seamed what was desirable in a husband, they had one great sin" Dianna said to them.

"Which is?" Harvey asked.

"They lied to me, they behaved differently than they normally would have behaved, they acted differently than they normally would have acted and they said things which were to suite me and not their honest opinion, they acted differently than from what our scouts to man's world reported them to truly be, I am a Champion of truth, to lie to me is the greatest sin of all"

"But you Mister Wayne, you never lied to me, you never behaved differently, you never tried to be something you're not, In that regards you are a man which a woman can place her faith in you" Dianna replied.

Bruce moved his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"_Who knew! You want an Amazon, act like a playboy, I can't believe it, and I am witnessing it!" _Harvey thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

"I think it's best if we left the two of them alone mister Dent, the conversation from here on should be between the two of them" Hyppolyta replied as she grabbed Harvey's arm and took him to the bar.

Bruce knew that he had to get out of this, he couldn't let her near him the Batman's secret must be kept at all costs.

"It's generally polite to give a woman an answer when she asked you to marry her" Dianna replied as that brought Bruce out of his stupor, this sight brought a small chuckle from Dianna.

"Uhm, well in regards to this marriage, I do understand the logic considering the political and economical implications of the partnership between our two countries, but couldn't we do without it, it seems unfair for both you and myself to marry a complete stranger" Bruce replied in honesty.

"A treaty between two powers is as worthless as the paper it is signed upon, your history is full of examples of this, ink must be enforced with blood or it is worthless" Dianna replied to him.

"Yes, that's true unfortunately, so will this marriage be without…..relations?" Bruce said with great nervousness in his voice.

A slight blush crept on Dianna's face she looked at him and remarked that his body was well toned, like a warriors should be, his face was handsome and his voice was appealing, she did find him 'desirable' and she said the following to him.

"In regards to that I think it's best if we 'cross that bridge when we get there' as you Americans might say it" Dianna replied.

Bruce was at this point mentally panicking.

"_Stay calm, there is one more card you can play which might get you out of this and not start an international incident"_

"You do realize that I….i may not be able to remain faithful to you if we do become married" he said to her.

"Yes, you're reputation encourages that notion, so I will not ask you for fidelity, only discretion on your part and in exchange I ask the same from you for myself" Dianna replied and this was trumped his card.

He had lost plain and simple, a woman just offered to be the wife a Bruce Wayne, a wife who is beautiful, powerful, desired by other men and one who would not be concerned with him sleeping with others, the perfect match for Bruce the playboy.

He could not reject this without breaking his playboy persona, so he did the only thing that was Wayne worthy….

"Were have you been all my life" he said to her with a smile on his lips.

…he surrendered…..

Xxxxxxxxx Batcave 23: 59 P.M xxxxxxxxxxx

"Batman to all available personal respond" Bruce said in his communicator.

Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin responded.

"What's up Bruce?" Tim asked him.

"I am getting married to Wonder woman and I would like to invite you to the wedding" Bruce replied and an eerie silence was heard from the other side of the communicators.

"Bruce I knew that the joker's death affected you, but I never thought you would start hallucinating!" Dick replied.

"I am perfectly sane, thank you very much" Bruce said to him and he then explained what had transpired only a few hours ago.

"Well, there's just one thing I can say to all this Bruce"

"And what's that? Barbara?"

"This has been one hell of a day"

At that statement Bruce looked at the clock an noticed that it was now past midnight, and from finding the joker dead, to confronting Spawn and getting engaged to Wonder woman it was really on hell of a day.

**Read and review let me know if I should continue**


	2. Chapter II: Shape of the night

**Chapter II: Shape of the night.**

_You'd think that from my reputation women would avoid me knowing that, but because of that reputation they approach me, they think either I am very good in bed or they may be the ones who tame the wild beast which is Bruce Wayne._

_Let me tell you about my evening, or rather a typical Bruce Wayne evening, I pick up my date, I take her to a restaurant or a party, I do whatever it takes to get her drunk, and then I let her fall asleep, with that she thinks that she slept with the infamous Bruce Wayne, with that my reputation is secured._

_Sometimes I actually have sex with her in the limo without taking of my shirt so as to not reveal the scars, I am after all human._

_The point I am trying to get is that I like to plan how I spend my evening, I like to have control, and I consider it a satisfying evening when my intentions become realize._

_If an evening ends with sex is because I want it too, if it ends with me with a red palm print on my cheek it is also because that I wanted to end this way._

_This may sound sexist and chauvinistic, but I know women and I know how to control them and I know how to, shall we say nudge them in the direction I desire._

Bruce thought to himself as he looked right to the seat next to him at the occupant.

"That's it destroy the enemy!" Dianna shouted with excitement to the players on the field.

_But how do you nudge a superwoman? Periods like this is when the night does not allow my plan to come the fruitation_

_The night also sends me companions._

"I must say Mister Wayne, that you're man's world certainly had a very good idea with these giant gladiator matches with wooden weapons" Artemis one of the Amazon guards which escorted them on their 'courtship' dates.

_Some delight in its violence_

"What did you say the name of this savage fight to the death is?" Alexa the second of the Amazon guards said to him.

_Others are attracted by new sensations._

"We call it hockey" Bruce replied as Alexa scribed some notes in a handbook she had with her.

"Well I am going to the concession stand, you girls want anything?" Bruce said to them with a smile. They then ordered 13 hot dogs, 8 popcorn bags and 3 giant sodas.

_Sometimes the night gives me tasks which are mundane and more of a pleasant displeasure to do than actual difficulty _he thought to himself as he went to the concession stand, but he had to admit that he fund their appetites appealing since he himself could gorge as well.

Before he went to the concession stand he stopped in one of the bathrooms, went to a sink and washed his face with some cold water.

_Sometimes the night gives me the need for a short break for my faculties._

The bathroom door then opened and t here man walked in, they didn't say anything but Bruce knew from the faces that he saw in the mirror that these men wanted to mug him, this kind of think happened sometimes at sports arenas.

_And sometimes the night is generous to me_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx.

"You know for someone who has such a reputation as a playboy, he….what's the expression mortal's use? Hasn't tried to put the moves on you princess" Alexa said to Dianna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the bathroom Bruce gave a backwards kick in the torso of the closest of the three men, too fast for him to retaliate and so strong he went flying into the wall.

The second mugger gave a punch to Bruce's face, Bruce bent his head forwards to were the punch was coming, the second mugger expected to hurt Bruce badly in the face

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"I am also surprised, at the same time I am pleased he restrains himself, but I am also feeling slightly insulted that he doesn't, he really isn't what you expect" Dianna replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxx.

The muggers palm bones almost cracked as he was tricked to hit the top of Bruce's head, the hardest part of the body.

xxxxxxxxx.

"Perhaps he prefers the company of men, as I recall for some reason love between the same genders is considered almost taboo here in man's world" Artemis said to the other two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A smile creped on Bruce's face as he punched out the light of the second mugger and look at the third who was now trembling.

xxxxxxxxxxxx.

"If that were so I doubt he would have slept with such a number of woman, but he actually seems to be an honorable man, I get the feeling he wouldn't cause harm to a fly" Diana replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A punch connected with the jaw of the third attacker so fast and so powerful that he did not have time to feel the pain before unconsciousness took him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"But are you sure you want to be matted to that 'gameboy' is the term?" Artemis asked Dianna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Bruce looked in the mirror and adjusted his suit, his mind now back to his task of getting food from the concession stand and he walked out of the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"We decided this on Themyscira by vote, and besides I've only know him for a few months but I enjoyed his company here and at various fundraiser and I like seeing him smile to tell the truth."

xxxxxxxxxxx.

A grin appeared on Bruce's face as he was passing the Bathroom door a second time as he was returning from the food court with the items the girls ordered, yes the night had been generous to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Sorry it took so long, you wouldn't believe what it was in the corridor" Bruce said to them as he gave them the boxes with what they ordered.

"Must have been some crowd" Dianna replied as she took a bight from one hotdog.

"You have no idea Princess, hell I had to fight my way out just to get here!" Bruce replied while he showed a few mock punching moves to Dianna ,which caused a chuckled to come from the Amazon princess.

"Bruce I think you should start calling me Dianna" she replied with a smile on her lips.

"Is that an order?" Bruce said with mock challenge in his voice.

"Whatever works for you Mr. Wayne" Dianna meets his gaze defiantly.

"Not even married yet and you're already bossing me around….oh woe is me!" Bruce said the second half on the sentence with an over dramatis sight and a hand over his forehead for fake mental anguish, this only made another healthy laugh come from Dianna.

Just then a noise was heard and the three amazons and the mortal looked to their left and saw that the fans of the two teams had tore down the fence which separated the two and a brawl between them had erupted and was slowly engulfing the stadium.

"Princess we must leave this place at ounce!" Artemis said as she rose up from her seat and her hand drew her sword instinctually.

"We must stop this first!" Dianna said as she looked around and the spotted the announcers booth.

She then ran back inside the lobby and to where she saw the announcers' entrance door.

The booth was now empty since both the guards and the announcers had abandoned it after seeing what was happening outside.

Bruce, Artemis and Alexa looked puzzled as Dianna found a microphone and to the surprise of the started singing.

**Vor der Kaserne  
>Vor dem großen Tor<br>Stand eine Laterne  
>Und steht sie noch davor<br>So woll'n wir uns da wieder seh'n  
>Bei der Laterne wollen wir steh'n<br>|: Wie einst Lili Marleen. :| **

Bruce was shocked at the sight, first of the fact that she knew the old Lilli Marlene song, but her voice was sweet and melodious,

**2. Unsere beide Schatten  
>Sah'n wie einer aus<strong>

Instinctivally he went to a keyboard which was used for sound effect during the games, switched it to piano mod and started playing the appropriate chords to the song

**Daß wir so lieb uns hatten  
>Das sah man gleich daraus<br>Und alle Leute soll'n es seh'n**

Now it was Dianna's turn to be surprised, Bruce played the piano gracefully and his melody complemented her voice.

**Wenn wir bei der Laterne steh'n  
>|: Wie einst Lili Marleen. :| <strong>

Outside the crowd halted their fight and were all looking at the speaker were the wonderfull song was coming

**3. Schon rief der Posten,  
>Sie blasen Zapfenstreich<br>Das kann drei Tage kosten  
>Kam'rad, ich komm sogleich<br>Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehen  
>Wie gerne wollt ich mit dir geh'n<br>|: Mit dir Lili Marleen. :| **

Their faces were that of shock from the great sonic beauty which came from the speakers, some were so affected by it tears started from their eyes.

**4. Deine Schritte kennt sie,  
>Deinen zieren Gang<br>Alle Abend brennt sie,  
>Doch mich vergaß sie lang<br>Und sollte mir ein Leids gescheh'n  
>Wer wird bei der Laterne stehen<br>|: Mit dir Lili Marleen? :| **

One person in the crowd started humming and then another, and then another, until the whole stadium started humming the song, music really did sues the savage beast, whether he walked on four legs or on two.

**5. Aus dem stillen Raume,  
>Aus der Erde Grund<br>Hebt mich wie im Traume  
>Dein verliebter Mund<br>Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehn  
>Werd' ich bei der Laterne steh'n<br>|: Wie einst Lili Marleen. :**

As Dianna sang the last verses of the song the crowd erupted into applause and they started to hug each other and apologies to each other for the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Sometime after that Bruce, Dianna, Artemis and Alexa were picked up by Alfred in the limo and he was taking them back to the Gotham Plaza were the Amazons were staying.

"I must say that what you did at the stadium was unexpected Princess" Bruce said to her.

"I've seen Orpheus himself as he tamed beast who could vanquish whole armies with his voice and lyre, and I instinctively knew this was the best course of action, violence can only be countered by peace" Dianna replied to him, a smug smile of her face.

"What actually surprised me was the fact that you knew that song, where did you learn it?" he asked.

"Years ago a radio washed on the shores of Themyscira and for a while we listened to it, there were many languages on the airways during your second world war, but the one thing that was common was the love for Lily Marlene, whether they were Russian, German, British or American, they all loved that song, whenever that song was played, during those few minutes the world was at peace "Dianna replied as sadness and regret entered her smile, since she wished that song would just go on forever.

"I've heard stories like that two, I heard how it made hell torn soldiers cry from joy, how it helped south the pain of soldiers without morphine, how it calmed the dying when they left the world, sometimes I wish that song would be broadcast on Gotham and never stop playing" Bruce replied which caused Dianna's head to snap at him from surprise.

The fact that they had a similar idea was like many things she had experienced this few weeks a great surprise to Dianna, she found out that Bruce Wayne, or rather the real Bruce Wayne was not at all the stupid, ignorant drunken, lecherous pig the world made him out to be.

She had managed to make him confess to her that he engineered this perceived public image, she then asked him why he would do that, and he answered that to someone of his wealth making his business rivals perceive him as incompetent gave him an advantage in business.

He had the mind of a general, he was handsome, he was intelligent, kind, thoughtful, and he was actually very cavalier, and from there dates she found that they were actually very compatible.

She looked at his face and while two months ago when she told him of the fact that she considered him as her potential husband, she only considered it as her duty for her people and her missions, both the immediate one and the one which loomed in the near future.

But now she was actually pleased with the idea that this man will be her husband, thought's of him had recently started to come to her mind, some of them were within the domain of the wedding night, which she waited with growing anticipation.

A moment later the limousine stopped and Alfred opened the door to let them out.

"I have to say that I enjoyed myself tonight Bruce and I must tell you that I have decided that I would like to marry you, if you'd accept my proposal" Dianna said to him.

Bruce was caught off guard by this, usually women who he had been seeing for a while expected him to pop the question, this was the first time, and he was on the receiving end.

"W-well…..uhm…..are you certain that you want the infamous Bruce Wayne as your husband? "

"The 'infamous Bruce Wayne' I haven't met, but the 'Bruce Wayne' I have yes, so I ask you again will you be my husband?" Dianna replied as she took both his hands in hers.

"I…I….I do" Bruce said hesitantly and with a face which was very much flushed from embarrassment.

Then all of a sudden he found himself dipped on his back by Dianna and then he felt her lips pressed against his, his first reaction was surprise, he then tried to struggle, but the warm and pleasant feeling of Dianna's lips on his own soon gave away his defenses and he melted in her arms and he embraced her as the kiss hungrily dragged on.

After Dianna broke the kiss and bought him back, both of them started gasping for air.

"W-when would you like to have the wedding?" Bruce asked still recovering from the powerful kiss.

"We can have it by the end of the month, if we start preparations tomorrow" Dianna replied and waived him goodbye as she flew up to the royal sweet, while a grinning Alexa and a scowling Artemis looked at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few moments latter Bruce was back in his limousine and Alfred was started driving back to the manor.

"If you are planning to marry sir, may I remind you of the slight complication which you've failed to remedy" Alfred said to him.

"Alfred, I've got it figured out, I can have Luscious cover for me so I can go out at nights as Batman, and we can use the secondary entrances for the cave, and before you start lecturing me about the issue of secrets, I would bet every dollar of mine that she is hiding something, she even admitted that her 'gods; sent her on a mission, and it's not certain her mission is what she is telling the world"

"Do you think she is lying? After all she claims to be the champion of truth" Alfred replied.

"You don't have to lie to conceal something, you just have to not mention it" Bruce replied.

"Yes, but master Bruce I was not referring to that complication, I was referring to the other complication"

"The request from the government to spy on her?"

"No sir, the big one"

"My little black book?"

"Although you were close, I am referring to the other **big **one" Alfred replied.

Realization dawned on Bruce's face and immediately he opened a secret compartment from within the limousine and took out his 'evening' clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hyppolyta was viewing the latest program on HBO, along with Cassandra and Donna and while she normally found the programs of man's world to have slight tones of sexism in them and the actors wanting, she had to admit that there were some stories and actors which were quite good and suited her, this particular actor was fast becoming her favorite, it seemed that there was not a single performance of his which did not stand out

"This Johnny Deep person has great talent" Hyppolyta said to the other two amazons.

"I'll say, and he's also very cute!" Cassandra responded as she nibbled on some popcorn.

Hyppolyta knew that since Cassandra had partially grown up in man's world she was not a complete Amazon, and she wanted to reply to that, telling her she shouldn't rank a person by looks, but by merit which was the Amazon way but she didn't get the chance since Dianna then entered the room from the window.

"Hum huh u huhu hu huhu hu-hu, huh u hum huh u, hum huh u hum hum" Dianna hummed as she almost skipped to the fridge to get herself something to drink.

"Well, well well, looks who's back surprisingly early from her date again, how did things go with tall, dark and hotsome?" Donna teased her sister.

"Quite well actually, I proposed to him and he said yes, so it's alright to start the wedding" Dianna replied with a smile as she took a sip of her drink.

"Dianna I know you suggested this marriage plan, and I know we took a vote on it, but…..f you feel you don't want to go through with it, just say the word and we'll call the whole thing off" Hyppolyta said to her eldest daughter.

"Mother I appreciate the concern, but at this point I…don't mind being married to him" Dianna said as a great blush appeared on her face.

At this site both Donna and Cassandra almost jumped out of the chair in shock and started excitedly pesking Dianna for details, Hyppolyta only sighted and shook her head in dismay since what Dianna said confirmed that one of her fears had appeared, still considering the current circumstances namely the wedding and the great darkness which will arrive sometime in the future it was not an unpleasant development for, there are after all worse things that could have happened to her little sun and stars than falling in love with a man and marrying him

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

_The Batsuit, could also be called the Bat armor, since that is what it is, Kevlar and nanotube fibber, the fibbers themselves are hollowed on the inside and have a shock absorbent liquid flowing through them, this suite was originally designed for the U.S Special forces as armor for parachute troopers, but the government decided their elite warriors weren't worth 800.000 dollars a suite so they cancelled the program._

_It can withstand 1.000 degrees Celsius, it's occupant can withstand the impact from a car hit at almost 90 miles per hour and can keep the user warm in almost 30 degrees below Zero._

_The suite is custom made and there is not a portion of it that does not touch my skin in just the right manner, letting just enough slack to move freely, but not enough for it to be inefficient or impede battle so in a certain sense it is like straight jacket, just enough movement to get the job done, but not enough to wriggle out of it._

_The crazy thing is that in this, armor, this metallic straightjacket, I feel the most free of all my clothes and I'll need that freedom for tonight._

Batman thought to himself as he moved from rooftop to rooftop of Gotham on his patrol.

_Gotham city could be called my child, since it takes up most of my time, my dedication, my concern and my ambition for its safety, for its future, and for all my dedication to her she never says 'thank you' but isn't that what a parent's job is?_

He said in his mind as he landed on his intended target, it was the one of the oldest Buildings in Gotham.

There he went inside the shadows and waited for his prey to appear, he knew she had stolen something a few minutes back and was awaiting his arrival

Sometime past and a pair of silenced booths landed on the roof, Batman then stealthily and silently moved to the target from behind its back.

The target sensed his presence and turned around; as soon as she saw him a smile appeared on her face.

"Batman! Did you wait in the shadows just for little oll' me" Catwoman said in a very flirtatious and sultry voice.

"Are you going to put the jewel you stole back, or am I going to have to make you do it?" Batman replied, his voice suggested he was not amused and truth was he wasn't.

"How rude! No hello, no how have you been, I am beginning to think you don't enjoy our dates anymore" Catwoman replied in a mock hurt tone.

Catwoman then took the diamond and placed it between her breasts.

"If you want it, come and get it" Catwoman replied as she lunged forward attacking Batman with a round house kick.

Batman would have normally ducked, but this time he was not in the mood for games he caught her in mid air and slammed her on the rooftop flour and positioned himself on top of her blocking her every movements with strategic positioning of his hands and legs.

"Oh! Oh!" Catwoman said, ecstasy in her voice as Batman used his mouth to unzip her catsuite.

Batman then lunged forward his head deep in her bosom his mouth open with a predatorical intent.

"Oh baby! I love it when you play ruff!" Catwoman screamed, her voice filled with ecstasy, her back arched and her groin wet from the sheer raw passion which Batman seemed to be inflicting upon her

Selina closed her eyes and her world felt like it had just exploded, and just as quickly as an explosion engulfs someone, it also disappeared, she felt the sensation stop, she opened her eyes and saw that he had moved several feet away from her and was staring.

Selina was still breathing heavily and her body was still on fire, she was confused and she wanted to say a thousand things to him, but her mouth just couldn't move as she just stared at him.

Realization then dawned at her as she searched her bra and noticed that the diamond wasn't there, she looked at him and he took the diamond out of his mouth with his right hand.

"I'm not in the mood for games tonight Catwoman" Batman said to her in a tone which sent shivers down her spine, she had know of his predatory gaze and had felt it many times before, each time it made her tale wag in excitement, but never of this intensity, she had tried to seduce him and he resisted, the pray had become stronger and this made the game much more appealing to her.

Acting on instincts she moved one hand to between her legs and another one to her breasts .

"You got the spoils of war, now why don't you enjoy them?" Catwoman replied lustfully.

Batman used every ounce of willpower to resist her, _Stay calm, don't give into temptation!_ His mind screamed to him as he barely managed to maintain his poker face.

Catwoman continued moving her arms around her body instinctively in patterns, ones she picked up over their many encounters over the years, ones she knew made the dark knights defenses crumble, patterns which none of them seem to be working.

She looked at him in confusion and then realization hit her.

"You're been with another woman haven't you?"

Batman did not give an answer, instead only silence remained.

"IT's not just a one night thing, you're seeing her"

"…"

"It's a serious relationship" Still nothing from the Dark knight, but a slight shift in his gaze which for an ordinary person meant nothing, but for Selina it was all the answer she needed.

"Oh my God you're getting married!" Selina said as she placed her hands over her mouth in shock, she quickly got up and walked to the other side of the building.

"Selina I…."Batman tried to say as he walked towards her until he was only a foot away from her.

"Does she make you happy, does she know you like I know you, does she see you like I see you, does her touch send fire into you like mine does?" Selina said as she turned around to face him, her voice trembling and tears starting to form in her eyes.

Once again not answer came from Batman, but she knew him well, she looked at him for a few moments and then realizing the truth stopped crying and immediately threw her head back in laughter.

"You don't love her, if you did you would have told me sooner of this, no…you're marrying not out of love….but out of some necessity I might say."

Batman took a step back at his, he had said nothing, done nothing, given a poker face players would die to have but she could read him like an open book, sometimes she knew him even better then he knew himself.

_Don't play her game, run, you have the diamond, you told her, now run_

Batman's mind told him

"I care for her, I enjoy her company" Bruce said defending himself against her.

"Tell me you love her"

"Selina I"

"Tell me you love her and I'll go away" Selina replied.

"I do not, not love her" Batman managed to choke a reply.

"Guess I was wrong then, you don't love her, but you're starting too, or at least telling yourself you love her, but hey do what you want, go to get hitched for all I care, have a couple of kids with the little hussy" Catwoman said as she moved around him and then until he had his back to the ledge and she was situated in front of his chest.

_Don't let her touch you idiot! You know what happens when she touches you_

"It doesn't bother me one bit because you may think you can live a normal life, but you can't, you may try to stay in the daylight, but you're nocturnal, you're not a human, you're an animal, like me and when you realize that, you'll come back to me, like you always do, just like no matter what crime I commit you still love me" Catwoman said her mouth inches away from his ear.

_Run get out of there, you know what's going to happen, for once don't be a gentleman, be a man and think of yourself for a change!_

"And Batman…..never trifle with a angry cat!" Catwoman said as she punched him hard which sent him falling backwards off the roof.

_My head kept warning me this would happen, this is what happens when the crotch brain takes over, behind me is a two story drop, not enough time to launch a batline and even if I did , too little space to swing, I'd just hit the pavement anyway._

Batman thought to himself as she plummeted to the ground

_Just like I said before Gotham is an ungrateful child, who never thanks his parent._

As he neared his death, a small truck ran beneath him and he fell in its cargo container.

HE expected his bones to be broken, but they weren't he inspected the cargo with his hand and realize what it was that saved him.

_Like I said Gotham is an ungrateful child, but sometimes even the most ungrateful children give their parents a smile now and then_

"Saved by kitty litter!" He said to himself with relief as he looked to the roof where Catwoman watched him be taken away by the truck

His closed his eyes for a few minutes, he knew he had to leave the truck and return to the manor soon, but he could afford a few minutes of respite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back at Wayne manor he heard the clock strike midnight, Batman was safe, Bruce Wayne was getting married, and he was resting ,he summed up the events of the day, he had a date, did justice in the bathroom ,got engaged, broke the news to an old flame, and got slapped for his trouble, for the Batman this night had been….a normal night, or at least as normal as it could get for the Caped Crusader.

**Read and review, let me know if I should continue**


	3. Chapter III: What's wrong with weddings?

**Chapter III: What's wrong with weddings?**

**Gotham City Docks**

_The night is cold, the night is dark, the night is evil…those are but a few of the many ways in which the night is described._

Batman thought to himself as he walked from the shadows to where Jim Gordon was situated.

Jim waited until the surrounding police had finished handcuffing and placing in the police van's this night's catch of criminals.

"We came here expecting to lay siege to this warehouse, but as soon as I the lights went off and they figured out that you had arrived they all jut threw their weapons down and surrendered, I've seen theme spooked by you, but not like this, looks like what that Spawn guy did actually had some good come from it" Jim said and waited for his response.

_The rumors after what happened in New York spread and diverged like a river hitting rough and uneven terrain, some say I killed the joker, others say that I finally went insane and that the joker was just my first victim, some are even too ridiculous to be worth mentioning, but in all the level of fear from what happened in New York certainly helps me now, yet at the same time it disturbs me, when I saw fear in their eyes it was fear of impending punishment, this time it is a fear of execution_

"You could say that, but I don't feel comfortable with people thinking I've gone insane and started killing." Batman replied to Jim.

"Believe me I know, you wouldn't believe half the rumors that used to float around about me, I'd tell you, but I'm guessing you already know about them" Jim replied with a chuckle as he lithe his pipe.

"Though it's nice that things have become so quiet in Gotham, hey did you hear that Bruce Wayne is getting married, and to Wonder Woman no less, I mean who could have guessed that, it seems like life just through you things that are just out off…" Jim said to him as he turned to face him.

Only to be greeted by nothing, Batman had pulled his trademark blink and vanish routine on him.

"….nowhere…."Jim finished his sentence with a smile on his lips, he then turned his head to Gotham City and for once the night actually looked peaceful.

**Wayne manor, the wedding day.**

The wedding is actually two weddings, one with a ceremony in the traditional Christian sense and one marriage in the Themysciran way.

The reception is held at the manor and as it apparently being mandatory for rich people they have to invite hundreds of guess who they don't even know let alone like to the affair.

Bruce and Dianna were having a few pictures taken when from behind Bruce a familiar voice was heard, which was one of the few he actually tolerated.

"Bruce!"

Bruce turned around and a smile which was only half fake came on his lips.

"Ozzy! Glad you could make it to the celebration!" Bruce said as he gave him a hug.

"Is is that where I am? I- I thought I was getting a taco" Ozzy replied.

"Listen- Listen-a listen- a listen!" Ozzy said to Bruce.

"I'm listening" Bruce said to him.

"Well?" Ozzy replied.

"You didn't say anything!" Bruce gave back which made Dianna chuckle.

"Oh…uhm ….SHARON!" Ozzy suddenly said as she ran to find his wife.

"I have to say things never get boring with you Bruce" Dianna said to him with a smile on her lips.

"Last chance to back out, after the reception the craziness will just multiply" Bruce said in a tone which one could take it as a joke, but he was being serious.

"Bruce I am an Amazon, we do not fear anything!" Dianna said to him in retort.

"Oh and by the way I forgot to mention Batman" Dianna said to him which caused Bruce to freeze momentarily.

"What about him?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"I was flying once over Gotham and I heard a woman in distress, and I saw Batman in action" Dianna replied as she munched on a piece of cake.

"And what I saw impressed me, Batman moved with speed, grace and precision, there was not a single area not guarded, a single move without purpose, a single drop of energy wasted, the fight lasted only a few seconds, but it was sight to be seen!"she added.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief after hearing this, he knew what she was talking about, since he noticed her that night.

"And what is your verdict on Gotham's own Batman?"Bruce asked.

"I understand his work" Dianna replied non chalantly.

Bruce was once again stunned for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I do not approve of the use of violence, I firmly believe that there are ways of achieving peace and prosperity without the need for his methods, but I also understand that those methods are needed sometimes, I do not recommend them, but I approve of the fact that strong medicine is sometimes needed to cure a disease" Dianna added as she took a sip of wine, there was no deception in her voice, which only made Bruce feel even more vulnerable

_I used to be able to count the number of times someone surprised me on one hand before you came into my life, now I have a hard time keeping count of them, who are you princess or what are you princess? I can feel al my reasons for blocking you slip away, I can feel my walls crumbling inside of me, I can feel the beating of my heart as these things happening._

Bruce thought to himself as he looked at the woman who had just become his wife, he had originally accepted this marriage because it would cater to his playboy image and he thought that it would be in name only.

But what she was doing was beyond just simple appearances, she saw past his playboy mask and had replied with surprise, she looked into his abyss and had accepted it, and now she was looking into his eyes and was replying with warm, affection, and then Bruce realized that lust was also in her eyes.

"I'm going to the buffet table to get a snack you want anything?" Bruce replied with a nervous tone in his voice.

Dianna was taken aback by this and she felt a bit angry at him for ruining the mood, but saw the look on his face of nervousness and asked for another piece of cake.

_I've always had issues in my worlds, in the world of light I found women who accepted the man and not the bat _Bruce thought to himself as images of Lois and Veronica Vreeland entered his mind.

_And then there were those who accepted the bat, but not the man_ he thought of Selina.

_I've always knew that I could not be with one who rejects one world and accepts the other, those who stared into the abyss which is my darkness, they either blinked, ran or simply only looked at what they wanted to see, my Dark Passenger always repulsed either one of those worlds, I've always rejected others who rejected my two half's, but what do I do with someone who accepts both of them?_

He thought to himself as he filled a plate with snacks for himself and another one with cake for Dianna.

Hours later the party died down and Bruce and Dianna had both retreated to the rooms inside the manor, Bruce was in one of the dressing rooms and looked with dread and the door which led to his, or rather they're bedroom

_People always wondered how could Batman face all those psychos and not be afraid, how could he stare death in the face and not blink, how could he look at the darkness and move forward, the answer to that is that I always knew that I always had a plan and knew what I was supposed to do, except now._

Bruce thought to himself as he took a few nervous steps across the floor of the room.

A few knocks from his door announced Alfred as he came into Bruce's room, but that did not deter his pacing.

"Master Bruce although I understand that one tends to be nervous on his wedding night, but there is no need to punish the poor floor because of it" Alfred replied trying to lift Bruce's spirits.

"What am I going to do Alfred?" Bruce asked, not fazed by his butler's jab at him.

"Well sir, when a man finds a woman attractive he"

"I know what I am supposed to do Alfred!" Bruce replied to him.

"Master Bruce, may I suggest you may use of your playboy training and just go with the flow perhaps?"

"Alfred, first of all Bruce Wayne has sex with women, he does not make love to him, Bruce Wayne screws women, he doesn't pleasure them, Bruce Wayne would seduce a countess!...But he'd never soil a virgin…..he'd fuck a woman's clitoris anytime, but he would never fuck with their hearts" Bruce replied as he rested his head in his hands from despair and sheer fear and nervousness

After a few moments he raised his head up, took in a deep breath of air and slowly and surely walked into the bedroom.

He saw that Dianna was sitting on the dresser table brushing her hair, she was wearing a silk robe with had material so thin it was semi transparent.

Bruce saw Dianna turn her head around and for the first time since they met she saw that she was also nervous, who wouldn't be nervous on the first time having sex with someone.

Bruce then walked to the bed and sat down on his back and jut laid there stiff as a board while he gazed trough the corner of his eyes at Dianna.

Dianna took a deep breath and also laid besides him, both were now finding the ceiling weary interesting.

"Uhm, today was very tiring so I think that it…would be good for us to get some rest tonight" Bruce said as he grabbed her hand for comfort.

At this Dianna let out an exhale of relief.

"Yes, I think that would be best for tonight" she replied with a smile and squeezed his hand back.

Bruce returned her smile and then they both turned off their lamps and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx.

_Bruce found himself in his Batman costume and from his surroundings he saw that he was in the middle of the night in Gotha he looked to the left and saw his parent_

"_Mom! Dad!" he shouted as he ran towards them._

_They started walking towards the infamous alley were it all began._

"_No! Stop don't go there!" Bruce shouted as he desperately ran towards them to try and stop them from entering the alley._

_He ran as fast as he could, but it was too late they were already in the alley, the alley then started turning and it turned into a giant gun._

"_No don't, not again!"_

_Bruce screamed as the gun hammer struck the bullet firing the gun_

_xxxxxxxxxxx._

"No! Don't go there, no!" Bruce shouted in his sleep, his woke Dianna up, and she was surprised to see her new husband twisting and turning in agony.

"Wake up Bruce!" Dianna said as she shook his shoulders waking him.

Bruce's eyes immediately snapped open, he then looked around the room wildly as if searching for some assurance that this was the real world, that the nightmare was over, his face was sweating and his breath was rapid.

Seeing this Dianna put her arms around Bruce's neck and guided his head on her shoulder for comfort.

"Shhh, shh it's okay!" She said in a soothing voice she looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that they had barely been asleep for 10 minutes, before this had all happened.

"What was it that scared you so much, what kind of nightmare was it?" Dianna whispered.

A few minutes later after Bruce had explained his nightmare and what happened to him as a child he found himself lying with his head on her lap as he gently stroked his hair.

As she gently stroke his hair and neck she noticed that he had a scar on his neck which went all the way down in his robe, she placed her finger on it and slowly traced it

Bruce noticed this and he turned on his back and opened his robe lo let her continue, her touch was southing and it comforted him.

Dianna almost gasped at what she saw, his chest was a myriad of scars, from what she could tell were bullets, blades of such great number she didn't thought possible.

"I try to avoid sleep sometimes for as much as I can, of course that's not such a practical thing to do, it sometimes gets me in trouble, gets me angry and what you see is the effect of my actions, sometimes it surprises me just how I manage to still be alive after all the dangerous things I done so far" Bruce said to her.

Dianna's heart fell at this, was this really the infamous billionaire who was the incarnation of Viva la vida locka? The man before her was so broken, so damaged,

"Does the nightmare come often?"

"Every night" was his reply.

"That's not good, we need to do something about it" Dianna said to him.

"Like what?" Bruce asked curiously as he sat up and looked her in the eyes.

Dianna gently grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Does that help?" she asked him.

"I don't know? Why don't we try it again just to make sure?" she said with a smile which caused Dianna to laugh and she gave him another kiss, this one more passionate, the kiss was precipitated by another and another and before they knew it they no longer had any nervousness or doubt within them and they gave in to passion and lust.

xxxxxxxxxxx.

After the morning came they both boarded one of Bruce's private jets, it had been his idea to have their honeymoon in Greece, but unfortunately since Bruce didn't speak any Greek and Dianna's Greek was ancient it lead to some very aquard situations.

"That is the last time I ask for small portion of fried lamb!" Dianna said angrily as she slammed the door shut at their villa.

"Now now, anybody could have slip of the tongue" Bruce said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"A slip of the tong? The waiter thought that I asked for a small goat to fuck!" Dianna said to him, which made him loose control and he started laughing heavily.

"IT's not that funny!" Dianna said to him.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" Bruce replied as his laughter died down.

After a few moments of silence Dianna also gave out a few chuckles as well.

The rest of the honey moon was like this, they shared laughs, she took him flying, they skinny dipped on abandoned portions of the beach, they kissed, made love, sipped wine.

One of Dianna's favorite things to do was to have him lye on his back as she traced with her fingers his scars, this was usually followed by a session of love making.

In and all the honeymoon was a great time for both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

After they returned home both of them started returning to they're routings, Bruce was patrolling as ?Batman, and Dianna's duties as wonder woman both kept them busy and it made it easier for him to conceal his identity.

After about two months of this during one night , Bruce returned home from patrol and he silently walked towards the bedroom.

He gently opened the door, but immediately the lights were turned on by a scowling Dianna who sat in one of the chairs.

"And where have you been?" she asked him.

"Dianna I told you that I was at a club with Luscious, I did invited you to come, but you said you were busy "Bruce replied.

Dianna gently got up, walked toward him, placed her hands of his shoulders, and then gently gave his right forearm a slight slap.

Bruce jolted back in pain from that, he had a bruise from tonight patrol from a punk who got lucky.

"I doubt it was that kind of club Bruce, now where have you really been? This hasn't been the first time you come home in injuries, now I tried to respect your privacy, but enough is enough" She asked with a scowl on her face.

Bruce only remained silent at that, unsure of what to answer.

"Were you at an S&M club? Were you in a demolition derby? Just answer me, I just want the truth" Dianna said as she crossed her arms around her chest

"As you're wife I deserve to know it, and if I have to I will use my lasso" she added.

Bruce face immediately got turned into a scowl and he replied with.

"And as you're husband don't you think I should also know the truth?"

"Truth about what?" Dianna asked as she was caught off guard.

"About what you're people is looking for?"

"l-looking for? We aren't looking for anything, we have just established women's shelter across America…."

"Don't talk to me like I am an idiot Dianna, I can tell that you're looking for something, what is it, a lost city, a tomb?" Bruce asked and saw that although she was nervous he hadn't hit the mark, but the tomb part was close

"Or maybe you're looking for a prison" Bruce said and her head snapped to him informing him he now had his answer.

At this Dianna turned around walked a few paces and now she was with her back to him.

"Hypocrisy, perhaps the greatest achievement the Greeks ever accomplished, you want to know where I get my scars, you tell me about what you're looking, until then we have nothing to say to each other.

Bruce said to her as he walked out of the manor and into his car, he drove away into the night trying to clear his head.

As he walked away Dianna picked up one of the small shelf statues in anger and frustration and threw it in a random direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

After a few hours of driving Bruce was still mentally chaste sizing himself, he knew that the marriage wouldn't last, he knew that it would come to this, he was only reprimating himself for the fact that he actually liked being married to her.

As he was doing this his phone rang, and he activated the speaker.

"I've talked it over with my mother and my other sisters and we have come to the following conclusion" Dianna's voice was heard on the other side.

_And now here comes the divorce_ Bruce thought to himself.

"That you have a right to know" Dianna added and this made Bruce hit the brakes hard and the 300 hp car screeched to a stop.

"I have found that you are trustworthy since and what we are looking for is….."

"Stop!" Bruce suddenly shouted into the phone surprising Dianna, she was silent for a few moments and heard that Bruce was breathing heavily from the other end of the line.

"Why..why,why,whyw,!" Bruce said to her.

"why do you always manage to somehow see through me, why are you stubborn enough to see past my masks, and why are you mature enough to compromise, why are you so perfect…..why are you so good to me, when I don't deserve you…."Bruce said as his voice started to shake with tears on the way.

"Bruce…..I'm not perfect, I just like being with you and I want us to work" Dianna replied to him.

"I understand that Dianna, but you're asking me to let you in to a place were few have been, a place where I've kept bottled up and hidden inside me for a long time, I'll show you it if you want, but….i need a little time to brace myself" Bruce said, his voice barely audible.

"How much time?" she asked.

"I'll meet you tomorrow night at the mansion"

"Alright" Dianna replied and hung up the phone.

Bruce looked at his gas meter and realized he needed a refill badly, remembering that at a fork in the road a few miles back he saw a sign which lead to a town, he turned the car around and started driving to it, as he entered the town a heavy fog started encompassing him and as he stopped the car in the town he heard a loud siren go off.

He walked out of the car and past the welcome sign at the gas station.

He read what ir said but didn't pay attention to it.

The sign said: _**Welcome to Silent Hill**_

**Read and review let me know if I should continue**


	4. Chapter IV: Silence is gold, but gold ha

**Chapter IV: Silence is gold, but gold has no value.**

Bruce walked into the gas station, and took out his credit card to par the man who was at the counter.

"This is your first time here isn't it" The gas station attendant said to him.

"Yes actually, how did you know?"Bruce asked him suspiciously.

"The only people who come here are those who need to be here" the attended answered him cryptically.

"I don't need to be here, I'm just stopping for a refill, and I'll ne on my way" Bruce replied to him.

"Oh you can go, but you won't, you the fog wouldn't be here if you wasn't supposed to be here" the attendant said to him as he walked to the back room.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Bruce asked.

"It means what it sounds" the attendant replied from within the room.

Bruce then stepped behind the counter and into the backroom, but he found no one, the room had no windows, no door, no floorboard, but the man was gone.

Realizing that something is wrong he quickly ran towards his car and started driving as fast as he could out of town, he drove for one minute, two minutes, but the town wasn't ending.

So he stopped the car, he made a mark on the edge of one of the towns exist, and then sped off to the other one in opposite direction, after a while he stopped, looked at the ground again as saw the mark he made on the other edge.

"Magic!" He spit out as he hit his head gently against the steering wheel.

"I…HATE….MAGIC!" he said to himself as he got out of the car.

From a hidden glove compartment he took out a spare utility belt and Batsuit, he got out of the car and started walking through the town.

"Very well then, whoever or whatever you are, if you want to play, then let's play!" he said in a low voice.

"Yay yay let's play!" the voice of a child was suddenly heard.

Bruce turned to his left and saw a little boy run towards him, but what really surprised Bruce was that little boy's appearance, he was wearing a straight jacket, he had chains around him and he had an insane man's restraining mask on his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Back at the New Themysciran embassy Dianna was furiously punching a sandbag.

"That stubborn, pigheaded man, I am about to confess and he says he needs time, and I was stupid enough to so say yes RAAAAAAAAAA!" Dianna said as she delivered a furious punch which made the sandbag.

"That's men for you, always complicated, guess it's no wonder some women switch teams" Donna replied to her sister as she saw her getting dressed to go outside.

"Well I tell you, I am not going to sit at the manor and wait like some house wife for her husband to come home, I'm going to go and find him and give him a piece of my mind for his need for ;me; time"

"And how are you going to find him?" Donna asked.

"That is a good question, we will need someone who has great knowledge"

"The CIA?"

"Someone with great cunning"

"The KGB?"

"Someone which all knowledge is known"

"The oracle at Delphi?"

"No someone who is nicer and more British"

"Alfred!" Donna said with a smile as she watches Dianna go to get Alfred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Who put these things on you?" Batman said to the boy as he kneeled besides him to try and take them off.

"I've always had them on, there's a key which unlocks them, but I couldn't reach the door knob were it was, but I was always afraid to go there so I needed help, are you going to help me mister?" the boy asked him.

"_That's the only reason I exist son_" Batman thought to himself as he tried to open the locks on the chain, seeing as none of his picklocks worked, it meant that it was enchanted and the original key was needed.

"Where is the key?"

"In an old building on the south edge of town, I can take you there" the boy said to him and Bruce followed him.

As they walked Batman noticed just how full of life the boy really was.

"Let's play a game!" the boy said.

"We don't have time for games" Batman replied.

"Why?"

"Because we are in trouble"

"People are in trouble all their life, so why shouldn't we try to have fun while we fix the trouble?" the boys asked.

"_You can't have fun, you can't get your guard down, you are vengeance, you are the night, the night has no joy" _Bruce thought to himself

Just then he heard movement in an alley way and seeing a shape there he quickly threw several batarang at the shapes in the alley disabling them.

As he approached, what he saw shocked him.

The creature's face was nothing but skin, his hand were in fact gloves and upon opening them Batman noticed that a gun's an small weapons were pouring out of them, he further examined the creatures he noticed they also didn't have reproductive organs.

"This kind of thing shouldn't be biologically possible" he thought to himself.

He got up and he then picked up the child and using the shadows of the town he started moving quicker he continued to run, jump and leap from building to building until they reached their destination.

"That was fun, can we do it again when this is over?" the boy asked.

"For whatever reason for?"

"Just to enjoy ourselves" the boy replied.

"_Just for fun, just to have fun_"the words echoed in his mind as he looked up at the building were the boy said the keys were, he looked up and his eyes went wide under the cowl.

The building was a movie theater which read "The Mask of Zorro".

"I was always afraid to go in there, are you afraid to go there?".

Bruce was silent as he opened the door.

In front of him stood what seemed to be a two faced being with arms coming from every possible direction, it was a myriad of muscle and bones without a single visible weak spot, next to him two pyramid heads started walking from besides him and they booth lifted their heavy blades to attack batman.

Bruce grabbed the boy he jumped dodged and backed away, he then launched smoke grenade which concealed the area with smoke, he jumped behind one pyramid head and gave a powerful swing kick to the area of the liver making the first one go down in pain

The second one noticed this and he brought his giant blade upwards and then down on Batman, but Batman side stepped the blade, gave a combination of powerful blows to the stomach and then grabbed the head and rammed the pyramid into the ground trapping pyramid head like an ostrich.

The second one then started getting up but Batman took the first one's blade and delivered a roundhouse slash with the dull side of the blade so hard it send the second one down again.

Batman then stood up and looked and the strange creature before him and said.

"We can do this the easy way or the fun way, and please choose the fun way, since I steel need some warm up".

"And why is it that you never have fun?" the boy suddenly said to Batman.

Batman looked at him and saw that something changed in the boy's demeanor, he as now serious, no longer fun loving.

Just then the creature before Batman slip itself and multiplied like an ameba would becoming two.

_There's got to be a way out of this"_

Two then became for.

_There's always a way,_

For became eight.

_There has to be a way to end this! _Bruce screamed in his head as eight became 16, sixteen became 32, and 32 became just too much and Bruce collapsed on his knees.

The creatures then started advancing upon him.

"It never ends, it never ends" Bruce lamented to himself as suddenly the creatures stopped just a few inches from him and suddenly they collapsed like a stack of cards.

"It never ends and it will never end, you try to fix the world's problems by scaring them, but you cannot fix the problems you can only make them lesser until they seemed none existent" The boy said to Bruce as Bruce looked at him.

"And you punish yourself for that, for not being able to do more, to not be able to see the end of the mission among other things you punish yourself for"

Bruce's mind then suddenly snapped with realization, he knew human psychology and symbolism well and then he realized it, the strange creatures in the alley ways were a representation of how he always suspects everyone, how they all have hidden motives, how he perceived everyone to be the same in that regard.

The pyramid heads represented the great monsters he faced any how they seemed strong and invulnerable.

And the multiplying arm creature the endless struggle, and how he fixed one, another just appeared and how he tried to convince himself that one day he could stop them from appearing.

"But that means that you are…"

"You know what I am Bruce, I was born here just outside this theater, here was where the first and possibly only time in your life you thought of your own happiness, here you did something with your parents which made you happy and you think that because of that, because you did something for your happiness you're parents paid the price" The little boy said as he walked towards Bruce.

"So from then on you always avoided doing things for yourself, being happy, having fun, because you thought that if you did someone you care would pay the price…"

"…..So you locked me away, deep inside you, in chains and gags, to make sure that you would never hurt somebody, that's why you always push others away, that's why you stay in the dark, you've carried that burden long enough Bruce, now set yourself free" The little boy was now inches from him.

In Bruce's hand the key suddenly manifested itself and slowly but surely he undid the chains, the straightjacket and the mask, before him now stood a young Bruce from all those years ago.

"I'm going to go see the picture, you want to come along?" the younger one asked.

"No thanks, the wife is expecting me back home" Bruce said as he left the theater.

He walked down the streets not bothering to try and conceal himself something told him that what the down wanted done he accomplished it.

"Looks like the fog's about to lift" the gas station attendant said to him as he tossed Bruce the keys to his car.

"I have just one question for you, was this all real, or did this all just happen in my mind?" he asked him.

"Does it matter?" the attendant said as he walked away, a siren was heard and the fog started lifting, A moment later Bruce looked at the sky and saw the familiar shape of his wife landing nearby him.

After an uneasy moment Dianna suddenly rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

"I want to kill you for your selfishness, but I also want to kiss you because you're alright, you had me worried husband, I've been searching this area for hours for you" Dianna said to him.

"You-you knew all along?" Bruce said with shock as he broke the hug.

"Of course I knew, champion of truth is my title, do you remember what I said to you that dinner with your friend and my mother, I said you could expect discretion from me" Dianna said to him with a snicker on her lips.

"But if you knew then why did you wanted me to confess the other night?"Bruce asked her.

"Because I wanted you to let me in, I love you Bruce and I want you to open up to me" Dianna said to him as she took his face in her hands.

At this gesture Bruce slowly but surely took grabbed his cowl and after looking into his eyes for a moment Dianna slapped him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Bruce asked her as he rubbed his sore check

"That was for taking so long to let me in" Dianna said with a scowl, she then with a smile on her face gave Bruce a passionate kiss.

"And what was that for?" Bruce asked confused.

"For letting me in" Dianna said with a smile.

_She hits me and at the same time kisses me for the same reason, Women!"_Bruce thought to himself as the two of them got into the car and he started driving.

As they drove away from the town Bruce took the key which was in his hand he took the key with which he freed his young self and threw it out the window.

"What was that?" Dianna asked.

"Oh juts something that I don't need any more, now about what you girls are searching for…."

Bruce trailed off as they drove towards Gotham.

As they drove away back in the town the attendant looked as they disappeared on the horizon and said to the person next to him.

"You think they'll be alright now Maria"

"The town only makes them confront their inner demons, what they do after that is up to them, they can redeem themselves or condemn themselves, but I think they will be fine, let's go home James" she replied ash they both walked towards the town.

**Read and review, let me know if I should continue**


	5. Author's note

Hey guys this is the author here and I have some exiting news.

I'VE FINALLY DONE IT!

I've just written the first part of my book series!

It's called:

BALADA: When my eyes are weighed with sleep I quench the evening candle's glow

The first chapter of my series : BALADA will soon be out on Amazon and Createspace, I will post the link for those that are interested as soon as it has been reviewed and uploaded.

But for those of you who are hesitant here are a few samples from my book :

…**.**

**...**

**...**

'_**Nothing is impossible, just improbable.'**_

**That's the concept that de****f****ines reality in any place and at any time.**

**T**_**h**_**is one starts in a re**_**a**_**lm th**_**a**_**t is bey****o****nd ti**_**m**_**e and s**_**p**_**ace, bet**_**w**_**een e**_**x**_**ist**_**e**_**nce and **_**n**_**othingness, f**_**a**_**r removed from heaven and hell, but at the s**_**a**_**me time it's as c****l****osest to those realms as such a thing is possible.**

**This p****l****ace is not on a**_**n**_**y map, nor is there an**_**y**_** way to make one, yet it is not a hidden realm.**

**It cannot be found if you look for it, but yo**_**u**_** enter and leave as often as ****o****nce a day and traversing it is impossible ****w****ith effort but comes natural w**_**i**_**th rest, and sometimes you remember it and sometimes you don't, but you where there, especially **_**w**_**hen you weren't.**

…**..**

**...**

**...**

"**Do any of you know where Deux is?" the **_**A**_**murg asked the group.**

…

...

...

_***Excerpt, from the works of Grand Scholar, and The Great War Expert Djanus Todomari from the Imperium Archives***_

_On Caliupus 27__th__, Imperial year 1898, Federal year 3941, and Republican year 953 on the small home world of the Tolstoy sector, a Federal fleet clashed for less than 3 hours with an Imperial one. This small battle which was the first shot in The Great War was situated above a place called Graperust Manor, owned by a Novo Albetan lawyer called William Murasaki Kuckluck. _

_After the Battle of Graperust, mister Murasaki said that he had enough of the whole affair and decided to move his family 560.000 light-years to a town called New Hope within the Tremera system, to a house called Woodgrom Courthouse with the intention of avoiding the war in its entirety. _

_Years later the commanders of the belligerent forces came to that very same courthouse to sign the ending of all hostilities. So when it was over Mr Murasaki could boast that the war began on his front lawn porch and ended in his backyard gazebo._

…**...**

**...**

_Extract from the book "Confessions, an Admirals tale volume I"_

_For the past three years I had been a sailor in the Imperial navy, since that was what the state wanted of its citizens whether they were willing or not and despite my titanic efforts to avoid the whole war, fate had other plans for me!_

_Before the war I was running a medical transport business and one day my ship was boarded by a pirate raiding party from the Republic and like any sane sentient with half a brain I immediately surrendered and asked for parole, which was a fancy way of saying: 'If I do not fight you and surrender all my goods, you will do me the honor of not introducing my brain to your axe'._

…_.._

_..._

_..._

_As they looted our ship taking anything they could: pills, syrup, cushions, fabric and fabric samples for footstools (seriously what kind of pirates steals stool samples?) at one point they opened the crates that contained bottles filled with medicinal alcohol._

…...

...

…**...**

"Th_e_ enemy is using this whole neighborhood as a fortress, why haven't we been given any siege eq_u_ipment, like chariots, or artillery to level this place?"

"W_e_ll HQ probably doesn't want to admit that the enemy has such a strong position within this city." the oth_e_r private of the squad who was using a different fragment of the destroyed rooftop as an imp_r_ovised chair replied.

"Th_e_n don't admit it and give us the kriffing heavy equipment….

...

...

…."B_u_t ma'am that would make us hypocrites!" the trooper at the table said in mock outrage at the idea.

"_Im_perials b_e_ing hypocrite_s_, wh_a_t a sh_o_cker!" the c_o_rp_o_ral added _a_nd _a_noth_e_r r_o_und of l_a_ughter c_a_me fr_o_m the squad...

...

...

_T_he attacker moved fast, slashing away at the group of soldiers who did not have time to properly react t_o_ the situation.

I_t_ took only a few seconds and the squad was all dead.

_W_ho where they, what was their life's story?

_W_ould anyone remember them, cherish their memory? That was something that war didn't know, nor d_i_d it cared, thus there they rested as the battle continued all around the district, in the name of war, of th_i_s insati_a_ble f_o_rce that loo_k_ed on with i_n_difference t_o _the lives th_a_t were _g_iven to it _a_s tribute for each moment of its existence, and only continuing to rage on as more meat was put in the grinder…

…...

...

"Why the hell should we listen to you!?"Tubarin asked suspiciously.

"**You should listen since I'm the one who singlehandedly slaughtered a force you couldn't even scratch, and If you continue on your current path you will meet your end in annihilation, but if you do as I say you will win, it's that simple, also you now have three minutes."** the voice replied.

…...

...

…...

Who and what where these beings before him you may ask?

"My Lord, may I formally introduce ourselves, I am Commodore Third Class Horatia TJ Jackson of the first division, these are viscount Antonius de Palamese commander of the second, Valyria Treakle third division, Duke Oscar von Raqianus fourth division, Tarkan el Balamarus fifth division, Prince Georgaian vi Alontaire sixth division, Prince Dalius Augustus seventh division and finally Colonel Werner von Braun, who commands the Black Berets assigned to our fleet." the giant spider being known as Horatia said.

Metternich smiled, and gestured to the eagle like being and the magic wielding serpent behind him and said:

"A pleasure to meet you all, you already know Adrian my Knight, the one behind him is Butz my personal aide."

Who where these creatures, you may ask? Why they where his new fleet of course!

...

...

...

….As they were pushed back, the Federals noticed a shadow behind them, the retreating forces looked at it and saw the hand of God, or rather one of his servants in the form of a priest.

"Evil is amongst us! Stand back, this calls for divine intervention!" The priest said and ran in front of the nearest Imperial squadron.….

...

...

...

…._ their fire blazed like an inferno, the wind and water attacks grew in size and shape into vortexes around their weapons, that spun so fast they could cut through our ranks like they were paper, the earth troops weapons grew so much in size and sharpness that they seemed more like the claws and teeth of some ancient monster, than that of mere mortals…..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

… _I closed my eyes for a few moments and when I opened them what I saw before myself was beyond description, colors flashed and faded, matter appeared and disappeared, before me there was a great void which appeared to be infinity itself, and a great mass which seemed thicker than the black eternity of space, and more thin than the spring sunlight of the most sacred planet._

_But the most strangest and indescribable thing of all was that the sight before me seemed not to change or even remain constant, what it was I could not guess, all I know that it was something I was not suppose to see._

"_It is existence." a voice said behind me…._

_..._

_..._

_..._

…"No more hiding, no more running away! Do you hear me enemies of the Empire, this is the beginning of our counterattack!"…

...

...

...

…_.."Turn back now; less all nightmares know your name!"….._

_And here's the link:_


End file.
